xx Toi contre moi xx Deuxième partie : Décadence
by Daiya
Summary: ..Suite de Corps à Corps.. UA, future 01x02 ATTENTION : ambiance assez sombre. Chapitre 2, désolée pour le retard
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : **_xx Toi contre moi xx Deuxième partie : **Décadence **_

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris.**

**Genre : UA, Pov Heero et Duo**

**! Rating : un gros M**

**Couple : Futur 01x02x01**

**Note :** **Cette fic est la suite d'une autre, _Corps à Corps_. Elle peut se lire sans la première partie je pense. Néanmoins, il est certainement préférable de lire _Corps à Corps_ pour plus de compréhension quant au passé des personnages.

* * *

**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je sais que je vous gâte beaucoup en ce moment lol (et là on dit 'merci vacances' !). Alors voici, enfin, la suite de _Corps à Corps_, depuis le temps… Je sais que vous l'avez attendue, et moi aussi lol mais je voulais finir mes deux fics GW en cours avant de la commencer. Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas du tout écouté ma raison :D**

**Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai cette fic, mais elle m'inspire alors vous avez peut-être une chance :)

* * *

**

**Je dois cependant vous mettre en garde, selon l'avis de ma bêta que je partage : cette fic est vraiment différente de _Corps à Corps_. D'abord elle est sous forme de POV. Ensuite, comme son titre l'indique, l'univers de cette fic est assez glauque, et le langage pas toujours joli. Donc âme sensibles s'abstenir et tenir compte du rating.

* * *

**

**Je ne vais pas mettre de qui sont les POV à chaque fois, je pense qu'il y aura suffisamment d'indications pour que vous compreniez. Sinon, faites-moi en part, et je changerai cela. Mais sachez qu'il y a un POV chacun, à peu près.**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des explications

* * *

**

**Venons-en au remerciements. Tout d'abord à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le dernier chapitre de _Corps à Corps : Sailor Sayuri, Magical Girl Kiki, Ptit bou, Lucy-hp, Aki no Sabaku, Ephemeris, Yami Shino, Hayko Maxwell, la-shinegami, Aerials, Crystal d'Avalon, Didilove37, Florinoir, Flo ShadowSpirit, Tahitian Shaman, Seddy._**

**Et un grand MERCI à ma bêta Kiki qui m'a corrigée et commentée ce chapitre à la perfection, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

**

**Cette fic est dédiée à ma Setsu. _Corps à Corps _était ta fic, alors pourquoi pas celle-là ? J'espère qu'elle va te plaire.**

* * *

_**Place à la lecture…

* * *

**_

_**Décadence**_

**Chapitre 1 : La vie n'est qu'une illusion de soi**

Mes doigts martèlent avec impatience le long comptoir de marbre blanc.

Vingt minutes !

Vingt minutes que j'attends ainsi, et cela est tout bonnement inadmissible !

J'en parlerai à mon agent ! Il est hors de question que je retourne une fois de plus dans cet hôtel déplorable où les employés ne connaissent pas leur travail !

Mais à quoi sont-ils payés ?

Cet établissement ne mérite pas cinq étoiles, mais une seule !

La jeune réceptionniste revint vers moi, ses mains vibrantes de nervosité.

Sale conne.

« Je suis réellement désolée, Monsieur, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais nous avons réussi à trouver un arrangement, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire crispé, faisant naître en moi une exaspération que je maîtrise difficilement.

Elle se pencha sur son ordinateur.

« Quel est votre nom, déjà ? »

Je vais craquer, ce n'est plus possible, là !

Cela fait la cinquième fois qu'elle me le demande !

« Heero Yuy » je réponds froidement.

Je me retiens de lui jeter un 'Et cela n'a pas changé depuis vingt minutes'.

Pas d'ironie, pas d'esclandre.

Pas ce soir.

Je veux juste une chambre, un jacuzzi et un lit.

Je suis exténué par une journée des plus harassante qui termine un mois de pure folie.

Je n'aspire qu'à une chose : dormir.

Dormir…

« Votre chambre est la 216. Quelqu'un va vous y conduire. Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ici ? »

« Je ne le sais pas vraiment. » je soupire « Deux nuit, peut-être plus. »

« Bien, ceci n'est que pure formalité, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

'Je vis dans des hôtel depuis trois ans, ma chère, je sais ce qui fait partie des formalités ou non !'

La jeune femme m'offre un sourire éclatant mais commercial.

« Je vous souhaite un bon séjour à l'Hôtel Mayflower, et excusez-nous pour le désagrément. »

Sans un merci, sans un regard, et dans une attitude de parfait mépris je me détourne et suis le groom vers l'ascenseur.

Le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre me paraît interminable, mon mal de tête me vrille les tympans sourdement.

L'homme à allure aussi monotone que ses vêtements m'ouvre la porte de sa carte magnétique et m'en tend un double.

Trop aimable.

Je fouille dans la poche arrière de son jean Jean Paul Gautier et en sors un billet dix euros que je tends au portier avec nonchalance.

Je pénètre dans ma suite sans aucun autre égard pour l'homme.

Je dépose mes bagages près de l'interminable sofa puis, sans même un regard pour la décoration ou l'aménagement, je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Un jacuzzi suivi d'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposent !

* * *

Deux coups discrets sont frappés à la porte.

Une serviette humide autour des reins, je me dirige vers celle-ci et l'ouvre.

Sur le palier se tient un groom, le visage baissé, devant un chariot argenté.

« Votre déjeuné. »

« Bien. » je déclare sèchement.

L'homme s'exécute.

Je lui tends un billet puis attends qu'il s'éclipse pour retirer ma serviette et la jeter sur le fauteuil de velours sang.

Nu, je me sens bien mieux.

La chaleur de la pièce est parfaite, et éclairée par la douce lumière matinale qui perce à travers les minces rideaux.

Avec un certain soupir de contentement, je m'assois sur le sofa, le chariot près de moi.

J'attrapa un toast que je beurre très légèrement.

Pas question de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un gramme !

Diététique, quand tu nous tiens…

Je grignote le morceau de pain comme un gosse qui n'a pas faim et bois quelques gorgées de jus d'orange.

Dix minutes plus tard, je fais les cent pas, mon téléphone portable à l'oreille.

« Je te remercie Katie, passe une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi, Monsieur Yuy »

« Je t'en pris, pas de monsieur Yuy entre nous ! »

J'imagine à juste titre la jolie brune rougir de contentement, et je m'en amuse, comme toujours.

« Je vous passe Monsieur Slade. »

Je m'arrête devant la glace et fourre ma main dans mes cheveux .

Mes sourcils se froncent.

Pourvu que je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce matin, parce que j'ai le visage bouffi et mes cheveux ont décidé de faire la révolution. Clara serai là, elle me dirait que j'exagère encore, mais tout de même !

Je tapote une ride (peut-être pas une ride… mais presque !) trop voyante à mon goût pendant que continue au creux de mon oreille, inlassablement, la musique d'attente de mon agent.

« Heero, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Je m'éloigne de mon sujet de contrariété et retrouve ma place sur le sofa.

« C'est quoi cette question, Cole ? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais t'appeler pour le plaisir de te faire la causette ne fait pas partie de mes activités primordiales. »

Ce con éclate de rire.

« Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois ! Comment c'est passé ton séjour dans le Texas ? »

Je soupire gracieusement.

« Un véritable cauchemar. Je déteste les États-Unis, surtout lorsque cela se passe au Texas et avec un photographe aussi con que prétentieux. Heureusement que c'était pour Armani, parce que sinon… Quel idées d'aller aux USA pour faire des photos d'un couturier italien ! Ce manque de logique me dépasse totalement… Enfin bref ! Mon prochain boulot est prévu pour quand ? »

Je perçois un léger soupir. C'est mauvais signe. Je le connais, le Cole !

« Une campagne pour la nouvelle collection de Versace dès jeudi. Tu restes en France. »

« Hum… Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est quoi ? »

« Eh bien il y en a deux en fait. La première est que cette campagne va durer très longtemps je pense. Et pour ce qui est de la seconde… Ralph Finger ne fera pas partie de la fête, il a été viré. Divergence d'opinions. »

« Et merde… » je soupire « Qui le remplace ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. L'agence n'a pas pu me répondre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que se sera quelqu'un de bien. » tente Cole d'une voix douce.

Connard.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Mais tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! »

Je crie un peu.

Ok, beaucoup.

Mais en tant que grand mannequin mondialement connu par les plus grands, j'ai le droit d'ouvrir ma gueule, même si ça ne sert à rien, non !

Je me lève d'un bond et me mets à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

« Je le sais, oui. » soupire mon agent « Mais un contrat est un contrat, Heero. Et puis ces séances sont toujours biens. »

Il souffle doucement.

« Bon je te laisse, quelqu'un d'autre en ligne. Ne te bile pas pour rien, tu es le meilleur. »

J'ai un petit sourire.

«C'est bien vrai !Bonne journée.»

«A toi aussi. Je t'envoie toute la documentation pour jeudi.»

J'appuie sur la touche de son téléphone portable, mettant fin à la conversation.

Cette séance photo promet d'être vraiment exténuante. Et merdique. En plus je déteste Versace. Bon, ok c'est pas totalement vrai. Les fringues sont classes et ils paient bien.

Mais quand même ! Bordel ! C'est long ! Et avec un staff différent en plus…

Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la migraine…

Je jette mon téléphone sur le sofa et me dirige vers la chambre. Rien de tel qu'une journée de shopping pour se remonter le moral !

* * *

Je sors ma carte Gold, le _Duo Maxwell_ doré luit sous les spots.

Je l'attrape entre mes deux doigts, tasse la coke.

Un type près de moi me tend une paille.

Je la porte à ma narine gauche et inspire profondément.

La poudre emplit mon nez. Je change de narine.

Quatre lignes plus tard, je me redresse en reniflant comme le professionnel que je suis.

J'ai un goût de fer dans la bouche, mon nez me pique.

Ma tête tourne délicieusement.

À ma gauche, une pute grand luxe a sa main sur ma braguette. Je la laisse faire. J'm'en fous de cette nana, avec ces longs cheveux blonds et cette bouche de pétasse.

Le Queen est rempli ce soir. Comme tous les soirs.

Le carré déborde de fils et de filles de, dépensant ici le fric de papa dans des bouteilles à plus de 200 euros et snifant de la coke à même la table dégueulasse dans leurs costumes Hugo Boss et Dolce & Gabbana ou leurs robes Prada et Gucci, de stars déchues bourrées de drogue et d'alcool, d'autres au sommet de leur célébrité coincées sur leur fauteuil de cuir ou avalant à pleine bouche du champagne hors de prix, de mannequins, de gens populaires d'on ne sait comment mais que tout le monde connaît.

Bref. La déchéance de la haute. Les corps suintent la dope, l'alcool, le sexe et le fric.

Ils se meuvent, déchirés, collés les uns aux autres, détruisent leur vie de riches, et en redemandent.

Je ne les condamne pas, au contraire. Je fais partie de ce monde pourri. Un monde que j'adore, autant que je hais tout les gens qui le compose.

J'aime l'alcool, la coke et le sexe. J'aime mon fric que je dépense pour ma propre décadence.

Je me lève, repousse la sangsue.

J'ai besoin d'aller aux chiottes.

En sortant, je croise un des mes anciens modèles qui me parle, les yeux vitreux, de son nouveau contrat pour Burberry. Je le félicite. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il me raconte.

J'ai besoin de coke, là.

Il me lâche enfin, je retourne vers le carré. Un petit con, fils du PDG d'une entreprise d'électronique très en vogue, a pris ma place.

Il me regarde avec cet air de gamin snob. Mais il manque cruellement d'expérience.

Je me baisse, attrape son menton entre mes doigts et appuie à lui en faire éclater la mâchoire.

Je le lâche, il se lève et je m'assois.

Je sors le sachet de ma poche, en prend un gramme et me l'enfile sans paille. Mon œil droit se met à pleurer.

Je laisse la musique m'envahir. Une ancienne chanson de Guetta.

J'attrape une bouteille de vodka, en siffle la moitié qu'il reste.

Des VIP passent près moi. Un brun au cheveux attachés me rappelle quelqu'un. Le visage de Wufei flotte devant mes yeux.

Je souris.

Ce petit con m'attend bien sagement dans notre appartement, sûrement à regarder un film de merde à la télé, se rongeant les ongles en se demandant si je vais rentrer ou non, et si oui dans quel état.

Il me saoule, avec cette sagesse exaspérante à souhait, ses «Arrête tes bêtises Duo, reste à la maison avec moi.» ou «Tu pues le sexe et ton nez est plein de coke. J'en ai ras le bol, demain je m'en vais.»

J'entends ces conneries depuis plus de quatre ans, et il est toujours là, fidèle toutou qu'on prend pour un brave naïf si on ne le connaît pas.

C'est comme si son passé de délinquant avait disparu de sa vie. Ses pulsions reviennent juste lorsque l'on s'engueule. Dans ces cas là, il hurle et casse tout ce qui lui passe sous la main.

Après une nuit passée dans la chambre d'ami, il redevient un docile petit chien et passe sa journée à racheter les objets qu'il a endommagé.

C'est pour ça que je le supporte. Il me laisse faire mes conneries, n'entrave jamais cette liberté que je m'octroie et chéris plus que tout et continue de m'aimer et de me faire plaisir sans rien demander en retour.

Est-ce que je l'aime, moi ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus ce que c'est que l'amour. J'en ai perdu la saveur il y a quatre ans.

Je me suis habitué à lui. À son amour, à ses colères, à sa gentillesse, à sa pruderie.

C'est la seule présence sensée qui me permet de ne pas sombrer complètement. Et ainsi de pouvoir garder mon taf.

En parlant de taf, se place dans mon champs de vision un des représentants de Versace en France.

Il me sert la main, je le vois en double. Ça me fait sourire.

Il me parle, je ne comprends strictement rien. J'ai une soudaine envie d'ecsta. Il faut que j'en trouve et que je sème ce connard véreux qui me parle de nouveau contrat avec un grand mannequin, égérie de Jean Paul Gautier ou un truc dans le genre. Premier shooting dans deux jours.

Je lui dis de me rappeler demain dans la matinée, que j'ai une urgence. Je me lève, bouscule deux ou trois cons, évite une pétasse bon chic bon genre qui veut m'entraîner dans les chiottes.

Devant la sortie, je fourre la main dans ma poche et compose un numéro.

«J'ai besoin de trois cachets. Ta meilleure dope. Je serai là dans dix minutes.»

Je me glisse dans ma Porshe et file à toute allure vers le périph. Je monte le son de mon autoradio, la musique me déchire les oreilles.

J'ai envie de gerber.

Je me mets à hurler les paroles d'une chanson de rap merdique.

Je plane, mais pas assez.

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, le compteur indique 200 kilomètres / heure.

Je jubile, je sens la vitesse qui me broie le ventre, je crie.

Je vis.

Je vis…

* * *

Je suis étendu sur mon lit, un verre de rouge à la main, les yeux clos.

Le vin, c'est la seule 'drogue' que je m'autorise. Je ne bois aucun autre alcool, je ne fume plus de cigarettes depuis quatre ans, et je ne touche à rien d'autre.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais essayé. Même avant.

Même pendant mon adolescence et mes conneries.

J'ai jamais touché à la drogue, même pas un joint.

Je laisse les gens se ruiner la santé, très peu pour moi merci.

La plupart des mannequins sont des anorexiques bourrés de coke. Moi je suis bourré de vitamines. C'est tout.

Mon seul péché, c'est le shopping.

Comme quoi on peut changer du tout au tout.

Je suis étendu sur mon lit, je porte le verre à mes lèvres, les yeux toujours clos.

Le liquide âpre envahit ma bouche, ma gorge, mon estomac.

Je ne fume plus mais là, pourtant, j'aurais bien envie d'une clope.

Je sais que je n'ai qu'à commander un paquet.

Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais flancher.

Je me redresse.

Je pose mon verre sur la table de nuit en marbre blanc veiné de noir et m'allonge confortablement sur le ventre.

J'attrape un magasine de mode qui traîne au bord du lit et l'ouvre au milieu.

Je le feuillette sans grande conviction. Je le connais par cœur.

Je m'arrête à la page 72.

C'est une pub. C'est bizarre comme les magasines de mode sont blindés de pubs. Une par page.

C'est une pub pour Jean Paul Gautier. Et le mannequin c'est moi. Elle date d'un an.

Je ne suis pas trop emballé par la mise en page, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Le monde de la mode, c'est 'soit beau et tais-toi'. On s'en fout de se savoir si t'as eu une enfance misérable, si t'es pas épanoui dans ta vie de potiche, ou si tu as un peu plus de QI que les autres. Ici c'est marche ou crève.

Oh mais j'aime mon métier, sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais lâché l'affaire.

Et puis on m'a vite repéré. Aucune vantardise là-dedans, mais c'est juste qu'un jour, sans que je ne demande rien, on est venu me voir pour me proposer de participer à un casting. J'ai refusé. Puis réfléchi. Et enfin accepté.

Le résultat ?

Je n'ai plus de vie à moi. Ma vie amoureuse se limite à une vie sexuelle épanouie, certes, mais complètement déstructurée. J'enchaîne les filles sans compter, sans me priver, mais aussi sans en trouver réellement de plaisir. Mais cela me convient plus que parfaitement.

Je n'ai plus de vie à moi, car je n'ai pas de famille. Mes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et je les vois très peu souvent, métier oblige.

Mais je suis blindé de thunes. J'ai du fric à revendre, j'ai une garde robe infinie, des vêtements que je ne porte qu'une seule fois. Un seul de mes tee-shirt équivaut au salaire annuel d'un ouvrier. J'ai des tonne de fric, et je n'en fais rien. Les œuvres caritatives ? Les dons ? Très peu pour moi, je ne suis pas Mère Teresa. Je l'entasse. Je n'ai même pas de maison ni d'appartement personnel. Aucune utilité. Dans quelques années ma carrière se terminera, et j'aurai alors le temps de le dépenser.

Je suis l'un des mannequins les plus en vogue. Jean Paul Gautier a fait de moi son égérie. Les autres se battent pour obtenir une séance photo avec moi. Je suis dans tous les magasines, dans tous les défilés. Je suis partout.

Non, je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne cherche pas à l'être, d'ailleurs, parce que je sais que cela est illusoire. Mais mon travail me plait, me satisfait. J'oublie tout, quand je pose.

Je referme le magasine.

Je suis fatigué.

Je m'étire doucement.

Dehors, la circulation se fait moins dense. C'est une nuit noire, sans lune ni étoile.

Je pose la tête sur mon oreiller.

Mes paupières se ferment.

* * *

Bordel de merde !

Je me redresse.

Puis me rallonge.

… Mal de crâne…

Pourtant la sonnerie retentie encore et encore.

«Ta gueule !»

Mon hurlement se perd dans l'appartement.

Mais dans ma tête, il résonne.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et attrape mon portable.

«Allo ?»

Voix rauque et déchirée.

Personne.

J'ai décroché trop tard.

Connard !

Je balance mon téléphone à travers la pièce.

J'ai putain de chaud !

Je regarde près de moi.

Je suis tout seul.

Ok.

Il doit être tard, alors.

Mes jambes glissent hors du drap moite et je quitte mon lit.

Faut que je pisse.

Je titube comme un con jusqu'aux toilettes.

Une fois la commission effectuée, je retourne dans la chambre.

Fais les poches de la veste que je portais hier.

Je trouve enfin ce que je cherchais.

Et merde.

Plus un gramme de coke dans le sachet.

Besoin de ma dose matinale.

Les mains tremblantes, j'attrape un jean dégueulasse à gerber et l'enfile.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, manquant de m'étaler comme une merde sur la commode en merisier qui fait l'angle.

Je fourre mes clefs dans la poche de mon pantalon et sors de l'appart'

L'air frais de l'entrée se perd dans ma sueur.

Je donne difficilement un tour de clefs.

Sales connes de mains qui tremblent.

Je fais trois pas, sonne, attends.

La porte s'ouvre.

L'autre connard me fait un sourire.

Je le pousse pour rentrer et claque la porte.

Ses mains sont déjà sur le bouton de mon jean.

«Arrête.»

«De mauvaise humeur ?»

Il me nargue en plus !

«Ta gueule. J'ai plus de coke. Alors tu m'en files. Après si tu veux on baise.»

Il rigole comme un con et va vers son salon.

Je le suis.

C'est meublé comme dans une maison de vieux bourgeois de merde, ici, mais je ne dis rien. Il le sait déjà. Mais sa femme est une conne qui aime la déco à chier.

Il a pas de chance.

Je le vois prendre un vase rose très vilain. Il en sort un sachet tout blanc.

Le vase devient beau, d'un coup.

Il revient vers moi, le truc entre les deux doigts.

«Je te rends la dose que tu m'as filé l'autre jour.»

«Ouais» je réponds en attrapant de sachet.

Je me mets à califourchon sur un pouf et verse la poudre miracle sur la table basse.

Lui se place derrière, et je sens son sexe dur contre mes fesses.

Je m'empresse de me mettre la dose dans le nez, puis j'abandonne, provisoirement, le sachet pour me tourner vers lui.

On s'embrasse à pleine bouche, comme on a l'habitude de le faire.

Je bande comme un malade.

Lui aussi.

Rien de telle qu'une ligne de coke et une partie de jambes en l'air avec Zech pour bien commencer la journée…

****

A suivre…

(le dimanche 16 juillet à 3h32)

* * *

Alors, s'il vous plaît, j'ai sincèrement besoin de votre avis.

Parce que c'est un genre nouveau pour moi que j'aborde ici, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir si ça passe bien, ou pas du tout…

Je vous remercie d'avance :)

A très bientôt

Daiya


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : **_xx Toi contre moi xx Deuxième partie : **Décadence / Chapitre 2**_

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Gundam Wing et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun profit de ce que j'écris.**

**Genre : UA, Pov Heero et Duo (Heer, Duo, Heero, Duo... et ainsi de suite), lime et lemon… (je sais, je fais fort lol)**

**! Rating : un gros M**

**Couple : Futur 01x02x01**

**Note :** **Cette fic est la suite d'une autre, _Corps à Corps_. Elle peut se lire sans la première partie je pense. Néanmoins, il est certainement préférable de lire _Corps à Corps_ pour plus de compréhension quant au passé des personnages.**

* * *

**Le rating tient toujours. Donc âme sensibles s'abstenir et tenir compte du rating. (pareil pour les homophobes lol)**

* * *

**Je sais, certain d'entre vous on dû oublier mon existence… Je comprends que vous m'en vouliez, mais je vous jure que je n'ai eu aucun temps à moi ces trois derniers mois. Là je suis en vacances pour plus d'un mois, donc je vais tenter de me rattraper. Je pense publier bientôt la suite de Tout s'efface, et après celles de Destinée et de Je t'aime moi non plus.**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des RARs, car je veux publier ce chapitre au plus vite. Je déteste ne pas répondre au reviews, alors excusez-moi.**

**Merci à : _Lucy-hp, Skylie-san allias Shini-oni, Tatyndra, Damon, ange34, Siachini, Xiao-Mai, Natanaelle, Ephemeris, Magical Girl Kiki, Shuichi, Ma Setsu', Hlo, Puriel, Tahitian Shaman, Didilove37, Nass, Ptit bou, Cybèle, Lun, Lynshan, Noan, SNT59, Nyo, JustShadows, Tenshi-no-yoru, Edelweiss._**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, votre soutien. Bref, merci sincèrement.**

* * *

**Merci à ma bêta, Kiki, qui fait un boulot monstre, et qui supporte mes étourderies :)**

* * *

**Cette fic est dédiée à Dark-Setsuna. Sale petite lâcheuse ! Je t'adore quand même. Gros biso****us, et reviens nous vite lol. I miss you… **

* * *

_**J'en ai fini avec mes blablas lol. Maintenant, place à la lecture…**_

* * *

****

_**Décadence**_

**Chapitre 2 : Le souvenir est le pire des poisons**

**¤-¤-¤**

**_« Le _****_souvenir_** **_du _****_bonheur_** **_n'est plus du _****_bonheur_** **_; le _****_souvenir_** **_de la _****_douleur_** **_est de la _****_douleur_** **_encore_****_. » _****George Gordon, Lord Byron**

**¤-¤-¤**

« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur Yuy ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête.

La jeune fille quitte la pièce. Et je me retrouve enfin seul dans ma loge.

Je soupire.

Les gens sont très gentils avec moi depuis que je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures, mais cette attention exagérée m'exaspère.

Tous ces lèches-bottes me pompent.

J'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile et précieuse.

Putain.

Enfin bref.

J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir.

La coiffeuse de Versace a des doigts de fée. Ce qui est généralement le cas lors des défilés italiens.

Je souffle doucement tout en tapotant mes joues.

Je dois maintenant attendre les vêtements.

La sonnerie de mon portable se met soudainement à bourdonner.

D'un geste nonchalant, je l'attrape et décroche.

« Oui ? »

« Heero, c'est moi. »

« Réléna » je soupire.

« T'es où, là ? »

« Je bosse, ma chérie. Je suis dans un studio, je me prépare à faire des photos. »

« Ah… »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Léna ? »

Je perçois son soupir.

« Je voulais te voir, Heero. Tu me manques… »

Je grimace. Léna en a toujours trop fait.

« Voyons, chérie, tu sais ce que c'est, le boulot. Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Je viens de finir mes essayages pour le prochain défilé de Dior. Et je m'ennuie… »

Un discret claquement à la porte me fait relever la tête.

« Écoute, Léna, je dois te laisser. On vient m'amener mes fringues. Je t'appelle plus tard. Je t'embrasse. »

Je jette mon portable sur le bureau tandis qu'une autre jeune femme entre dans ma loge.

« Monsieur Yuy, voici vos tenues. Elles sont dans l'ordre d'essayage. La séance commencera dans une dizaine de minute. Je vous laisse vous habiller ou avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Je lève les yeux d'exaspération.

Je vous le disais : je suis une vrai poupée de porcelaine !

« Non, merci. Le photographe est arrivé ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Voulez-vous que je me renseigne ? »

« Non ça ira. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Après un 'bien sûr' embarrassé et rouge de confusion, la fille sort et me laisse enfin seul.

D'un pas traînant, je me dirige vers mes fringues.

Le premier ensemble est constitué d'un pantalon en lin noir droit avec des bordures blanches stylisées au niveau des poches et d'une chemise en soie blanche dont les manches sont légèrement retroussées, laissant apparaître une doublure noire.

La classe à l'italienne.

Après un dernier regard à la tenue, je détache le premier bouton de mon jean.

* * *

Je pousse la porte de secours.

Le froid me coupe la respiration durant plusieurs secondes.

Je fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner de la sortie et m'appuie sur l'un des murs noirs de crasse.

Dans l'esprit général, les shootings de grandes maisons de Haute Couture se font dans des lieux propres et guindés, limite palais des mille et une nuits. Ça, c'est juste dans les films. Après, à l'intérieur, le matériel est dernier cri, les loges sont généralement impeccables. Tandis qu'à l'extérieur… c'est assez ignoble !

Bref, je m'égare, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je glisse la main dans ma poche et sors un joint préparé ce matin par mes soins.

Lorsque je bosse, surtout pour une boite comme Versace, il vaut mieux éviter la coke.

Même si mon organisme est habitué à cette douceur, les malaises sont assez fréquents.

Alors je fume de l'herbe pour combler un peu le manque.

Mais c'est comme manger une fraise Tagada alors que vous avez tout le paquet à côté de vous…

L'odeur du joint m'enveloppe, et je sens les effets de cette drogue 'douce' me submerger rapidement.

Parfois, mon boulot me gonfle. Mais vu le salaire que j'ai, je m'accroche. Et il paraît que j'ai du talent alors…

Une porte claque.

Je cache le joint derrière mon dos avant d'apercevoir Chris se dirigeant vers moi.

A la vue de son sourire craquant et de son corps d'adolescent, je me sens fondre.

« T'en veux ? » je lui demande crapuleusement en lui tendant le joint.

Il hoche la tête avec timidité et tire une latte à même mes doigts.

Ces yeux se mettent alors à briller de façon significative, et là je sais que je peux faire ce que je veux de lui.

Je m'approche de son visage d'ange et prends sa bouche exquise entre mes lèvres.

Il gémit, et son cri se perd dans ma bouche.

D'un coup sec, je presse son corps chaud contre le mien, et fais glisser ma main sous son tee-shirt.

Tandis que notre baiser devient plus passionné, je me frotte langoureusement contre lui, mon excitation frôlant la sienne de façon experte.

Je sens qu'il est perdu, et cela rend le jeu davantage jouissif. Parce que je **dois** dominer.

Mes doigts caressent avec volupté ses fesses adorablement rebondies, et ses halètements me font penser aux femmes qui accouchent.

Je sais qu'il va bientôt jouir, parce que son corps tremble contre le mien, parce que ses baisers sont précipités et que ses doigts fins agrippent mon dos avec violence.

Alors je glisse une main dans son pantalon et finis le travail déjà bien entamé.

Après quelques soubresauts, il atteint enfin l'orgasme et sa chaude semence coule le long de mes doigts expérimentés.

Je le regarde, et sur son visage les traces de la jouissance sont encore visibles.

Mon cœur se serre pendant une seconde, puis le sentiment de tristesse s'éloigne aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Je retire ma main de son pantalon et cherche de l'autre un mouchoir dans ma poche.

Mon regard fuit le sien, juste le temps que l'image qui flotte devant mes yeux disparaisse.

Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi la mémoire décide-t-elle de se réveiller aux moments les plus incongrus ?

Une fois sûr que ma main est bien propre (et que ce flou souvenir à réellement quitté mon esprit), je reporte mon attention sur le jeune homme que je viens de contenter.

Il me fixe de ses petits yeux bridés, l'air perdu.

Je lui adresse un sourire tendre, et pourtant mon intérêt pour lui a déjà diminué et se trouve **très** proche du zéro…

M'enfin, faut bien assurer ses arrières, non ?

Je reprends le joint et le termine en le savourant le mieux possible.

« Alors, » je demande en crachant la fumé de façon élégante « t'es venu me voir pour quoi au fait ? »

« Ils t'attendent. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Oh ! » je dis juste avant de jeter le joint et de l'écraser du bout du pied.

« Et c'est qui, au fait, le modèle ? »

Il hausse les épaules en se tournant vers la porte.

« J'en sais rien moi. »

On se dirige silencieusement vers l'entrée.

C'est ça qui est cool avec ce gosse, il ne demande jamais rien après nos 'moments de cul'.

Je soupire en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

Dans quatre heures, maximum, c'est fini.

J'ai hâte !

* * *

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace.

Je suis beau.

Un sourire de fierté plisse mes lèvres fines, tandis que j'ouvre doucement la porte.

La séance devrait durer moins de quatre heures, et je suis déjà pressé que ce soit la fin.

Je traverse, avec une démarche pleine de grâce, le long couloir, sous les regards admiratifs de tous les gens que je croise.

Lorsque j'arrive près de l'endroit où les photos vont avoir lieu, je suis agrippé par une nana habillée, et maquillée, comme un camion volé, qui me fait m'asseoir de force sur un siège en cuir.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais qui la fait rougir.

Je repousse ses mains qui avaient pour but de me recoiffer.

« Quand est-ce que ça va enfin commencer ?! » je tonne froidement.

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Bientôt, Monsieur Yuy. Le photographe arrive. »

Je soupire.

« Il serait temps ! »

Puis je me lève et me dirige vers le décor.

Derrière les spots et les appareils photos, de grands draps blancs sont tendus de part et autre de la pièce. Un léger vent, créé par un ventilateur, leur donne un aspect velouté et aérien à la fois, accentué par les trace argentées et irisées qui caressent de temps à autre les tissus.

J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, un mouvement de foule.

Mais je ne me retourne pas, trop subjugué par la perfection du décor.

C'est fou comme un petit rien peut avoir une telle beauté, si pure et reposante.

« On peut commencer ? » s'écrit une voix dans mon dos.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Puis un deuxième.

Inconsciemment, mes muscles se tendent à m'en faire mal, et un drôle de tremblement prend possession de mes mains.

« S'il vous plaît ?! » reprend la voix.

_Sa _voix.

Je ne bouge pas. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je l'entends qui se rapproche de moi.

Mes dents se serrent, mes poings aussi.

Dans ma tête, mes pensées se cognent frénétiquement contre mon crâne. Mes souvenirs me craquellent le cœur.

« Eh, vieux, j'ai pas tout mon temps, alors si tu pouvais cesser de jouer la star et bouger ton cul, ça serait bien gentil. »

Je sens une main, _sa_ main, se poser sur mon épaule, et je gémis.

Je gémis, et je bondis sur le côté, loin de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa présence.

Mon esprit fonctionne à toute allure, mais il ne me répond plus.

Je me retourne, et je le vois.

Lui.

Lui que j'ai fui, que j'ai oublié.

Lui que j'ai aimé à en mourir et qui m'a trahi.

Lui que j'ai détesté, lui qui m'a fait pleurer.

Il est là, devant moi, les yeux perdus dans les miens.

Je le vois hoqueter, porter la main à ses lèvres, et reculer de trois pas.

« Heero… » murmure-t-il.

Et je me sens défaillir.

Je me retourne, et je fuis.

Je fuis encore, sans chercher le pourquoi du comment.

Sans comprendre où je vais, ce que je fais, ce que je vais faire.

Je fuis, le regard flou et le corps douloureux.

Je fuis.

* * *

Une douleur sourde traverse mon corps, comme une multitude de petites aiguilles.

Je crois que je glisse doucement au sol, les yeux rivés sur le couloir par lequel il s'est sauvé…

Lui.

Une nausée me brûle la gorge, et je me retiens de ne pas rendre mon déjeuné sur le sol.

Ma tête tourne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu, ou trop snifé.

Et pourtant, rien de tout cela !

Juste… juste une apparition, une réminiscence.

Je me frotte les yeux nerveusement, ne faisant pas du tout attention aux gens autour de moi qui, je le sais, me regardent avec étonnement et incompréhension.

Moi non plus je ne comprends rien.

Je…

Ce n'était pas lui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai rêvé, je me suis trompé.

Non ?

Bordel de merde, ce n'était pas Heero ?!

Ce n'étais pas…

Je me remets difficilement sur mes pieds, et je titube jusqu'à ma loge.

Je travers la pièce dans un silence de mort.

Puis je cours, je ferme la porte derrière moi et me rue sur les toilettes.

Après un spasme violent, je vomis tout ce que j'ai en moi, et les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Larmes de douleur, amères et pleines de colère.

Je pousse un grognement sourd et mon poing frappe avec force le mur carrelé.

Je grimace.

Je me redresse, la main en sang, et je commence à rassembler mes affaires.

Je dois partir. Partir d'ici. Loin de tout ça.

Loin de ce visage qui reste ancré dans ma putain de tête !

J'attrape ma veste, les doigts tremblants.

« Duo ? »

Je sens une douce caresse sur mon bras, mais je rejette la main avec violence.

« Laisse-moi, Chris. Me fais pas chier. Et dis à tout le monde que j'annule tout. Et que je me casse. »

Sans un regard pour lui, sans un regard pour personne, je rejoins ma voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mets à hurler.

A hurler comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir.

De mourir…

* * *

« Bordel de merde, Heero ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens peut-être de nous mettre Versace à dos ? Tu sais ce que ta petite crise peut nous coûter ?! »

J'écoute Cole et ses remontrances d'une oreille, trop occupé à garder les idées claires et les yeux secs.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, le téléphoné à l'oreille et l'autre main crispée sur les draps de soie.

Je suis comme ça depuis plus de deux heures, depuis mon retour à l'hôtel.

« Heero, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Je soupire.

« Oui Cole, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire là, du tricot ?! »

Malgré moi, ma voix tremble.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Heero ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix soudainement douce « Ça n'est pas ton genre de faire un truc pareil. »

Mes yeux se voilent et ma gorge se serre.

« Il n'y a rien, Cole. Je vais arranger ça, je te le promets. » je murmure.

J'essuie doucement ma joue, puis reprends dans un souffle.

« Je dois te laisser, j'ai un double appel. Je te tiens au courant. »

Puis je raccroche, et balance le téléphone à travers la pièce.

Je ferme les yeux.

Cole est au courant de tout.

De mon passé de délinquant, de mes fréquents séjours en prisons et autres maisons de redressement.

Il sait tout ça, et il s'en amuse.

Il me dit toujours que si ça venait à se savoir, par une certaine presse avide de potins, cela me rendrait davantage populaire, parce que ça changerait des histoires lisses et inintéressantes au possible des autres mannequins.

Je ne partage pas son avis, mais soit.

Il sait cela. Mais pas pour Duo.

Personne ne sait pour Duo.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'en ai trop souffert.

Parce qu'il n'était qu'à moi, à une époque. Enfin, je le pensais.

Je croyais l'avoir oublié, mais comment, me direz-vous, puisque nous travaillons dans le même milieu…

Je n'en sais rien.

J'ai très certainement joué, sans le vouloir, la politique de l'autruche. J'ai dû entendre son nom, au cours de conversations mondaines, ou dans un magazine. Et pourtant, je ne m'en souviens pas.

J'avais enterré ce souvenir au fond de moi, pour l'oublier. Ça a été dur, mais j'y étais parvenu.

Et là…

Il a suffit d'une seconde, et tout est revenu. Tout.

Et surtout cette douleur lancinante…

Je me redresse brusquement, faisant tourner ma tête.

Je respire un bon coup et je me jette presque violemment sur le téléphone.

« Chambre 216, un paquet de Marlboro et une bouteille de whisky. »

Je veux oublier.

Et je vais oublier encore une fois.

Quoi qu'il m'en coûte comme sacrifices.

* * *

Je m'arrête devant l'immeuble dans un crissement de pneus.

J'ai traversé Paris de part en part, incapable de me décider à rentrer chez moi.

Il est sept heure et quelques du soir, et la nuit tombe déjà.

Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre éclairée.

Il est là.

Soupirant bruyamment, je sors de ma poche un petit sachet, et trace une ligne parfaite sur le tableau de bord.

J'approche mon visage et inspire d'un seul coup la coke dans ma narine droite.

Je ferme les yeux et me masse le nez.

Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu autant de coke dans mon nez, mais son visage est toujours là, devant mes yeux.

Je grogne de rage et sors de la voiture, fermant la portière avec colère.

Je monte les escaliers en vacillant et je rentre sans frapper.

La lumière vive de l'entrée me brûle les yeux.

Je me rattrape à l'un des meubles. J'entends, en fond, le bruit étouffé de la télé.

Tout cela me semble irréel, je suis comme perdu entre l'inconscient et le conscient.

« Duo ? Un problème ? »

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, il est là, juste devant moi, un torchon à la main.

_Il_ est là ?

Je ne sais plus ce que je vois, ce qui est vrai.

Je sens la coke se mêler à la douleur et embrumer mon cerveau.

Je m'élance sur lui, le tire jusqu'au salon.

Il m'appelle, il crie mon prénom. Mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Parce qu'il faut que je le prenne, maintenant, sinon je vais crever.

Je le lance par terre, et je m'allonge lourdement sur son corps.

Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, tremblant et chaud. Terriblement excitant.

Je lui arrache son pantalon, et il gémit doucement.

Mes halètements s'accélèrent tandis que je dégrafe mon jean et que mon érection frôle la sienne.

Je lui attrape les hanches et le force à se retourner.

Puis, relevant son bassin et écrasant sa tête sur le sol froid, je le pénètre brutalement. Et je hurle.

Mes va-et-vient sont violents, et je ne prends même pas la peine de le masturber.

Nos corps s'entrechoquent et je crie, je crache cette tension qui me fait devenir dingue.

Je commence à sombrer, et mes coups deviennent plus forts.

Mes mains brutalisent ses hanches, le griffent et le pincent.

Mon corps s'arque soudain brusquement, et je hurle, au moment de la jouissance :

« HEERO !! »

Puis je retombe sur lui, épuisé et vidé.

Je roule sur le côté, le souffle court, tentant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Mais ma respiration se bloque, et je tourne la tête vers mon amant.

Wufei me regarde, le regard humide.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent.

Merde.

J'ai recommencé.

Mes poings viennent frapper le sol avec colère, et un grognement de rage sort de mes lèvres tremblantes.

Je me redresse, me rhabille, et quitte l'appartement sans un mot ni un regard.

C'est fini, tout est fini.

Ce pseudo équilibre, cette pseudo joie de vive.

Tout est bien fini.

Car je vais sombrer.

Je le sais.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Alors ? Votre avis ? Nul, ennuyeux, potable ?**

**Juste pour info, j'ai ouvert un LJ pour publier mes fics, au cas où j'avais un problème de compte sur FFnet. Donc si vous voulez l'adresse, dites-le moi :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt**

**Daiya**


End file.
